I lust you, I love you
by Faydora
Summary: Written by Jayne. ON HOLD Ryuuzaki wants more than just a way to release 'frustrations' on each other. Light doesn't know how he feels about this. I suck at summeries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Jayne: Hello there! You all might know me from a few Naruto fanfics co-hosting with my twin sister Faydora! I had been planning to write using this account for a while but everything got kinda out of hand and I forced it to the bottom of my list. So now I am going to start writing along with my sister Fay. We both use her name on the account because I just don't feel like creating another account. So the way to tell our writing apart is simple: Fay isn't going to host with me.

Anne: Instead, I will host!

Jayne: Fay won't help out because 1: Anne wanted to help host more often. 2: She is busy writing more than one chapter story at a time. And 3: she is lazier than Shikamaru. XD

Anne: I actually came up with this idea when I was reading a book the other day. It didn't have anything to do with the book but it was a great idea. I was in economics and all of a sudden I stand up and shout, "I've got it!"

Jayne: It was hilarious. The teacher was scared for a few moments.

Anne: Anyway, we hope you like our first fanfic together!

Disclaimer: Shoot! If Death Note were mine, Ryuuzaki wouldn't have spent all those days working on the Kira case! He would have been with light. (Wink wink nudge nudge)

11111111111111111111111111111111111

It was past midnight and Ryuuzaki and Light were still going strong. Typing that is. Notes on the Kira investigation were growing everyday-none of it useful, but it had to be documented. Ryuuzaki was hunched over his keyboard typing rapidly while Light sat beside him typing in a more composed manor.

_Light…_Ryuuzaki let his thoughts drift as he continued to document the information. It was maddening how the genius wanted nothing more than friendship. Or at least, that's how Ryuuzaki saw it. Every so often, Ryuuzaki would come up with some subtle hint showing how he really felt for Light. Then he would watch Light's reaction. Sometimes Ryuuzaki would even subtly fall on him or provoke him, trying to analyze his response. But it never produced any information for Ryuuzaki to benefit from.

Light stole a glance in Ryuuzaki's direction. The detective was annoyingly bright when it came to just about everything and he usually didn't have such a blank expression on his face as he did now. Light cocked an eyebrow and watched a series of emotions flicker across Ryuuzaki's face.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked after a while.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki said turning towards the other boy obviously broken from his trance.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out." Not that Light was worried about Ryuuzaki, but he wanted to know what made him go into such a trance. It was probably a once in a lifetime thing to see that.

"Hmmm…I was actually thinking about asking you something Raito-kun…but I believe I have changed my mind." Ryuuzaki knew that Light's interest was now at it's peak. Good. That's what he needed.

"I don't see what the problem is Ryuuzaki. Just tell me." Light was restraining himself from sitting at the edge of his seat to hear what the detective had been spacing out about. If Ryuuzaki didn't tell him, Light just knew he was going to snap.

"Well…I was wondering if you would hate me if I…" He leaned in close towards Light's face. His breath fanned out on Light's slightly parted lips. With a soft chuckle, Ryuuzaki pressed his lips against Light's. The slight taste of coffee filled his senses as their lips connected. "Kissed you." Ryuuzaki finished after they broke contact. Ryuuzaki simply stared at Light, assessing his actions.

Light could only stare at the detective in surprise. When he opened his mouth to speak he shut it immediately, fearing what he might say.

Ryuuzaki bit his lower lip. "Raito-kun…when two people work together for so long with barely any contact with the outside world, feelings start to bottle up. A release is needed for those two and sometimes they look to each other for that release. I can-" He couldn't finish his sentence because there was something in his mouth. A tongue to be exact. Lights' tongue.

Once he recovered from the shock of his miscalculation, he kissed back, taking the superior role over Light. He gripped the back of Light's head with one hand, the other pulling Light onto his lap. When Light was situated to Ryuuzaki's wishes, Ryuuzaki stroked Light's tongue with his own. Teeth clicked together as they both desperately tore at each other's mouths. Drool poured from Lights mouth, as he began to grind himself on Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki simply let out a harsh moan into Light's mouth resisting the urge to pin the boy down.

They pulled back seeing as they had just found out that air was needed in order to live. Ryuuzaki sat back panting while Light placed his head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder, breathless from the arousing kiss, and clutched the detective's shirt tightly.

"We should probably get back to work…" Ryuuzaki said sheepishly.

Light growled by the dark haired boys ear. "Ryuuzaki? Don't you know how to finish what you started? You've given me a hard-on and I suggest you take care of it." The last part was bit out so huskily that a shiver ran through Ryuuzaki's spine.

"Well then…I suppose we could continue…" Ryuuzaki lifted Light off of him and dragged him to the bedroom.

But before they could even shut the door, Matsuda came in. "Hey! Ryuuzaki! Guess what? I'm going to start coming in to do the night shift with you guys! Some of the others suggested it earlier!"

Light groaned. "I'm going to take a shower now." He said dryly.

Ryuuzaki wanted to kill Matsuda! "Bastard." He mumbled under his breath as he took his seat again to watch the monitors.

1111111111111111111111

Jayne: So what do you think? I am not very confident right now so give me your honest opinion. It's the first chapter of many so please be honest about what you like and don't like.

Anne: WHAT THE FLUFF IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!

Jayne: I know I know…but I couldn't resist leaving them like that. Sis says that suspense is what reels them in. But I wont leave you hanging like she does! (Sweat drops) Maybe…

Anne: You SUCK!!! I'm going to go find a Lemon worthy of my eyes.

Jayne: She left. Dang. I guess this means goodbye! Tell me what you think I should in the next chapters and what I should correct. Flames are welcome here because it is criticism. But be nice when you flame me…I am delicate.

Anne: (shouts from another fanfic) THAT'S A LIE!!!

Jayne: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Goodbye, peoplez!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne: This was hard to write. I don't know why. It might have something to do with the fact that Fay was hogging the computer all day writing for her fics (Not that I mind because I know you guys are happy) or with might be part of the fact that Anne kept saying we should stop and write pointless lemons.

Anne: I still think we should.

Jayne: Then what would we do about this story! Jeez. So I wrote this all by myself without any help.

Anne: Yeah. Fay's laziness is contagious. Really.

Jayne: Yeah. That's what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do in fact own…wait…I don't own anything…

Warnings: Boy love and a Lemon

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ryuuzaki stared at Matsuda. Like everything else, he just wasn't getting this. It's like Matsuda couldn't understand the words coming out of L's mouth. And Ryuuzaki has honestly put the sentence into a few and simple words as possible.

"We don't need you here!" Ryuuzaki said, holding back his temper. "There is a reason for Light and me to be here at night. We can sleep all day and you can give us the info in the morning. That way we can think of solutions while we work some more."

"But the others told me to come here tonight because you guys needed someone to work with you at night." Matsuda had to be the dumbest person in the world. Seriously.

Light thought a moment. "They were playing a trick on you." He said suddenly. "Yeah. They were seeing if you really would do as they asked. So…it's best to go back to your regular shift and not speak of this to anyone."

"Oh. That's kinda mean. But…if you're sure you want me to go…"

"We're sure!" Ryuuzaki and Light shouted at the same time. Matsuda stood and shook L's hand.

"I'll be here in the morning I guess." Matsuda left without another word.

That's weird. Light had tried to outsmart the idiot many times that night and Matsuda believed that? Matsuda really was dumb. Light looked over to Ryuuzaki. Getting all worked up like that really took away from the mood but somehow both were still turned on.

"Light…" Ryuuzaki took the younger boy's hand and pulled him into the chair he was sitting in. Both mouths connected in such a way that their teeth clang together but both ignored it. The room was already hot to begin with from the tension from their conversation with Matsuda but it soon grew hotter with each passing moment that tongue stroked and lips danced.

Careful not to disturb the kiss, Ryuuzaki pushed both of them out of the chair and into the bedroom, both toppling over onto the bed. Light's face was so red and so hot he thought he might explode.

Ryuuzaki placed one hand beside Lights head and the other began to travel up his shirt. His hands stopped short when Light flinched at the cold feeling Ryuuzaki's hand provided. "Are you sure you want this?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Light gulped. He was a virgin and he was scared, but Ryuuzaki was so damn hot! Ryuuzaki was even ready for this and Light didn't want to push him away. "You sure are." Light responded in a husky voice. He traced around the obvious bulge in Ryuuzaki's jeans.

Before another word could be said, Light kissed Ryuuzaki, shoving his tongue in his mouth and drawing the others tongue out. The kiss was heated and passionate but what made it better was the sensation of their hips grinding in a steady rhythm.

Light tugged at Ryuuzaki's shirt signaling they should go further. Ryuuzaki broke the kiss, but only to suck on Light's neck. Slipping his hands further up into Light's shirt, Ryuuzaki pulled Light's shirt over his head. Ryuuzaki dragged his tongue down Light's neck and down his chest until he reached a nipple. Nibbling gently, being careful not to hurt Light on his first time, he licked around it and sucked hard until the little pink nub was swollen. He did the same to the other.

"Hmmm…Ryuuzaki…" Light moaned into the bed. Ryuuzaki was now teasing Light by licking around his naval.

Taking the zipper of Light's pants between his teeth, Ryuuzaki pulled it down slowly, teasingly. Ryuuzaki took his time shucking down Light's pants and dropping them on the floor. Light was nice and hard but he still wasn't fully ready yet. Ryuuzaki bent down, and licked the length of Light's member.

"Ah! Ah! Ah. Un. Ryu…zaki…" Light moaned. He covered his eyes with his arm, breathing hard from the intense passion that had filled the room and was now suffocating them. It was so hot!

That one lick had pushed Light into a total erection. But Ryuuzaki was going to play him just a bit longer. He pulled Light's legs apart and let out a long slow breath across Light's inner thigh. Light moaned into the bed arching off the bed.

Ryuuzaki trailed his tongue across his thigh, making sure to toss Light into the up most peaks of passion. Finally, Ryuuzaki was ready to get to it.

Stripping off his own clothes, doing it slowly, making sure to watch Light's lust filled expression travel down to his lower regions.

Positioning himself over Light Ryuuzaki kissed the younger boy's temple. "HN!" Light cried as Ryuuzaki's fingers stretched and pushed inside of him.

When the fingers stopped, Light whined but stopped to cry out as soon as Ryuuzaki was filling him. "Are you alright?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Just move!" Light gasped. He had forgotten to breathe. "AH!" Ryuuzaki began to pump in and out, in and out, pushing further and further into the younger boy each time. "Yes!" Light cried loudly as Ryuuzaki hit that pleasure spot. "Harder!" He commanded. Ryuuzaki had no choice but to oblige. Grasping Light's hardened member, he began pumping in time to his own pumping.

"Please!" Light begged and clutched his shoulder, digging his fingernails into the slick flesh of Ryuuzaki. Their climaxes hit at almost the same time. Ryuuzaki coming just after Light.

Ryuuzaki collapsed onto Light breathing hard. He rolled off and pulled the younger boy to him. "I love you." He whispered but the boy had already fallen asleep.

2222222222222222222222

Jayne: I hope you liked it. Really. Please tell me what you thought because I didn't do so well because I was watching house and I rushed through the whole thing. Sorry.

Goodbye Peoplez!


End file.
